


Bang Bang

by electricscrewup



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Injury, Major Character Injury, Other, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricscrewup/pseuds/electricscrewup
Summary: Someone had shouted as a loud shot rang through the silence of the night. Suddenly, Thomas was on the ground, and people were surrounding him, not just his friends he had been with. He heard another shot and heard someone scream again. People were freaking out around him and he had no clue what was happening. It was only when he looked down and saw what was wrong that the pain started.He had just been shot.





	1. i fall to pieces because i'm already broken

“Holy shit!” Someone had shouted as a loud shot rang through the silence of the night. Suddenly, Thomas was on the ground, and people were surrounding him, not just his friends he had been with. He heard another shot and heard someone scream again. People were freaking out around him and he had no clue what was happening. It was only when he looked down and saw what was wrong that the pain started.

He had just been shot. He saw himself in a pool of quickly spreading blood and felt pain in his back, right in the side of his abdomen. He just sat there, staring at the blood around him as the pain kicked in. He looked up after a long moment and saw Terrence and Valerie next to him, kneeling close, and Terrence had a phone in his hand, yelling about two people being shot. Two people? He was just shot and so was somebody else. Who was the other? Thomas looked over and found out the answer to that question.

Tayln was on the ground, staring at a large hole in their stomach with Joan sitting next to them, looking between both Thomas and Tayln, obviously afraid. Thomas was honestly more concerned about Tayln than himself, and tried moving to get to them, but Valerie pushed him back down, saying something he didn't quite hear in the rustle of the crowd. He saw his vision slowly blurring and tried reaching out to Tayln, but Valerie pushed his hand down as well. “Conserve your energy, Thomas.” She said.

Thomas tried to listen to that advice, but suddenly started bawling his eyes out. He was gonna die. “I don't wanna die.” He kept repeating.

“You’re not gonna die, Thomas. Tayln and you are gonna both be okay, the ambulance is almost here, okay? Focus on my voice, alright?” He heard Terrence say. Thomas nodded. “Good, just listen to me, uh, I already called 911. We'll all be okay.” He said. He was still holding the phone and paused, listening to the person on the other end. “Valerie, put pressure on the wound, okay?” He asked. Valerie immediately nodded and took a few napkins out of her bag, pressing them against the wound. Thomas yelped at the sudden pain and Valerie said a few apologies. The tissues were quickly soaked with blood. He don't know what to do, he was just shot, how do you respond to that? With a humor defense mechanism, maybe? “Alright, it's gonna be okay, Thomas, stay awake, stay awake.”

Stay awake.

The next few moments were fast, as people in the crowd moved out of the way and he saw EMTs coming up to him and Tayln, moving them away from his friends. Valerie's hands were covered in blood from putting pressure on the bullet hole. Thomas felt himself being moved up onto something, being put in a lying down position. Next moment he was in an ambulance with a few doctors and Tayln, and he looked over to them, looking over their shocked and scared face, noticing every feature and taking it all in. It might be the last time he ever saw them.

“Tayln?” He asked, his voice weak. Tayln looked over in fear, looking down to the doctors who were working on putting pressure on both of their wounds. “I don’t wanna die.” He managed to say. The doctors started saying that he wasn’t gonna die, and he ignored them in favor of listening to Tayln.

“I don’t either, Thomas.” They whispered. After that moment, Thomas had blacked out. He could see nothing and thought for sure he had died. It felt like only moments later he groggily opened his eyelids and looked around a bright white room. He felt a mask on his face and reached up, trying to take it off, but he stopped, realizing where he was. A hospital. He breathed in the air from the mask, and looked around even though all the white burned his eyes. He saw an empty bed beside him and looked back to the heart monitor on the other side of him. It slowly beeped and made little designs on the screen. He sighed and lift his hand, laughing at how weird it felt. Ah, drugs.

He looked down and his smile faded. A hospital gown was on him and he could feel bandages covering up his stomach. He suddenly felt all the memories flooding back to him. He started breathing heavily and tried sitting up, but it felt really uncomfortable and painful, so he sat back down, laying on his back. He could hear strange arguing. He looked around and saw four figures around the room. Oh shit.

“This is literally the worst case of scenario!”

“Shut up, Andy Black!”

“No, he's right. This is the worst thing to have happened in that situation. Not only did Thomas get hurt, so did Tayln.”

“See!?”

“Kids, calm down.”

“Not now, padre.”

“Guys?” Thomas said out loud. His voice was hoarse and cracking, muffled by the mask. All the talking stopped and he saw the figures turn over to look at him. “Is everyone okay?”

“We are not your top priority right now.” Logan said. “You and Tayln are the most important thing to focus on right now.” He explained. “Are you feeling okay, or should we call the nurse in?”

“Don't you, uh, need to call the nurse when you wake up?” He asked. “Just...call in the nurse, okay?” He said, waving his hand lazily. He ignored the discomfort in his elbow from the IV. Logan nodded and walked up, pressing the call nurse button and letting him and the others sink out. After a moment, a man walked into the room and smiled.

“Thomas, right?” He asked. Thomas nodded. “Do you know where you are?” He asked as he pulled the breathing mask off. “Can you breathe?” Thomas nodded. “Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital.”

“How are you feeling, scale of one to ten?”

“Eh. Seven.”

“Better than probably expected.” The nurse shrugged. “You know what happened?”

“Got shot.”

“Exactly.” The man nodded. “Your friends are here if you wish to talk with them.”

“Please?”

After a few moments alone when the nurse left the room, Joan, Terrence, and Valerie all walked in. “Thomas!” Valerie exclaimed, sounding very happy. Reasonable. “You're okay!” She looked back to the nurse, who smiled at them and stayed standing in the corner.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Thomas said, shrugging the best he could, moving to sit up again and ignoring the slight pain this time, actually making his way up, resting weakly on his arms. “Is Tayln okay?” He asked.

“Tayln is okay, but they haven't woken up yet.” Joan explained. “God, you just got shot and you’re asking about other people. You confuse me sometimes, Thomas.” They let out a small breathless laugh. Thomas smiled slightly. “How are you feeling?” They asked. Thomas just shrugged.

“You’re kind of lucky, Thomas, despite, well, being shot.” Terrence said. “Doctors say if the bullet was anywhere else, you would’ve had serious damage.” He explained. “It missed any of the important organs, so that’s good.”

“Was Tayln lucky?”

“No.” Joan said. “They had to remove some of their intestines. I don’t wanna think about it.” They sighed. “But, God, I wanna beat the shit out of the guy who did this stuff.”

“Do they know who it is?” Thomas asked, hearing his neck crack as he looked around the room more. He hadn’t moved it in very long, had he?

“They found out he was an armed robber.” Valerie explained. “He ran away and tried shooting into the crown to create a distraction. It’s awful.” She scoffed, shaking her head. “I still can’t believe it happened to you two. There were so many people in that crowd.”

“So.” Thomas started a new train of thought after a moment of silence. “Guess we won’t be uploading that new video anytime soon, huh?” He asked, smiling. Joan and Terrence both rolled their eyes and Valerie laughed. “Kidding. Do people know that this happened, though?” He asked.

“We tweeted something out about it. We plan to make a video explaining everything, fi you’re fine with it.” Terrence explained. “Would that be okay?”

“Go ahead.” Thomas nodded.

“In fact, can I take a small video right now?” Joan asked, looking back to the nurse who nodded. Joan looked to Thomas who chuckled and nodded as well. They pulled out their phone and opened up the camera, pointing it at themself first, saying it was them then pointing it at the others, eventually landing on Thomas. “And we got Thomas!”

Thomas held up a peace sign. “Hey.” He greeted. “I’m alive.”

“Thank god.” Terrence muttered under his breath, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

“Well, so what happened, is the real question here, which will be answered by future me, cut to future me!” Joan said, turning the camera off after that. They sighed. “Fuck, man. This is so surreal.”

“Yeah. It doesn’t feel real.” Valerie agreed.

“Really wish it wasn’t real.” Thomas muttered. “Well, let’s just hope everything goes well, right?”

“Right.”


	2. the words they come but then they softly go unspoken

“Kiddo, calm down, alright?” Patton said, trying to get Virgil to the point of feeling better. Virgil was currently freaked out and angry, and the others weren't exactly doing the best things to help him, especially not Roman.

 

“No!” Virgil shouted. “This is the worst thing to have happened! He could've died! We all could be dead right now!” He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“Oh, since when did you care about keeping Thomas safe?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. “You do absolutely nothing for him. You have a weird way of showing it if you do.”

 

“Wanna fucking repeat that?” Virgil asked, walking up and getting into Roman’s face. Roman growled and quickly shoved him away, causing Virgil to raise his fist, which Patton quickly grabbed onto to prevent him from punching Roman.

 

“Guys, calm down.” Logan interrupted, standing between the two. “There is no reason for infighting. Especially not now. Thomas needs us to be rational. We all need us to be rational.”

 

“Logan, with all due respect, Thomas just got fucking shot!” Virgil yelled, pulling his fist out of Patton’s grasp. “If anything, we should be upset! We could be six feet under right now! What if he died? What if we all died?”

 

“But that didn't happen, Virgil. We're lucky for that, and I need you to calm down, okay?” Logan said. Virgil growled at him and turned away, walking up to the counter and sitting on the countertop, putting his head in his hands as he groaned. Logan turned to the others, and Roman just sighed and shook his head, while Patton walked up and sat next to Virgil. “Are you alright, Roman?” He asked. Roman rolled his eyes and shrugged.

 

“Eh, I'll be fine, Specs.” He said, waving his hand. “Like you said, we should worry about Thomas right now.” Roman smiled a bit, his usual cocky grin. “So, is everything looking good right now?”

 

“Well, he's asleep, which is good for the body to help him heal.” Logan said, nodding. “Everything should be okay, and he’s showing signs of healing very well. He's very worried about Talyn, though. But, I'm sure Talyn will be fine, he just needs to focus on himself right now. Focus on getting better.”

 

“Easier said than done.” Roman muttered, gesturing to Virgil. “But, you're right. He needs to focus on himself getting better. Talyn can wait, right?” Logan nodded. “Wonder what those two are talking about.” He said a bit quieter, pointing out Virgil and Patton.

 

“You know, you really need to be nicer to Virgil. He needs comfort from more than just two people in times like these. It's good to be kind with anxiety.” Logan said. “And before you say you can't, yes you can, you just need to treat him like you treat us. Simple as that.”

 

Roman scoffed. “Fine. I'll try.”

 

Meanwhile, Virgil and Patton were talking on their own. “I'm fucking pissed now.” Virgil muttered to Patton. “I mean, I know I need to stay calm and collected, but right now? Not at all the time to be calm! We almost died!”

 

“I understand it, buddy.” Patton said, hand on his shoulder. “It's messed up, but we're gonna get through this, I promise we will.”

 

“What if something happens to Talyn?” Virgil asked. “What if they die, what if they don't wake up from this? Talyn is such a close friend and it would kill Thomas if they died.”

 

“I'm sure that Talyn is gonna be okay, kiddo.” Patton said, his voice soft and comforting. “Do you wanna distract yourself with something?” Virgil nodded. “How about we watch a movie? Let's all have a movie night to relax, how about that?”

 

“S’long as I don't sit by Princey.” Virgil said. Patton nodded. “Thanks, Pat. You always know how to calm me down.”

 

“Skills of a father figure, I guess.” Patton shrugged. “Do you wanna get off the counter now, or do you wanna stay up here for a while?”

 

“Can we stay up here for a bit?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded again. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem, Virge.”


	3. you walk a lonely path, the only path you've chosen

It had been a few weeks, and Thomas had finally gotten a release date. The doctors had prescribed him some pretty strong painkillers, and were almost ready to send him off. Even better, Talyn had finally woken up. Their release date was still undetermined, but once Thomas was out of here, he was absolutely visiting them on the way out.

 

“Do you think they’re gonna, like, carry me out on a wheelchair like in the movies?” Thomas asked. He was currently eating his lunch while Joan was in the room with him, visiting. “I mean, I can walk, but still.”

 

“I highly doubt that’s what’s gonna happen.” Joan chuckled. “So, the sides doing good?” They asked, leaning forward in the bedside chair, clasping their hands together.

 

“There’s a bit of infighting.” He shrugged. “I don't know if Virgil is really...okay, y’know? He's really angry and upset.” Thomas explained. “Which, I mean, I can totally understand.”

 

“Wish I could see them.” Joan muttered. “Like, we can only see them on camera and it's kind of annoying.” They said. “Do you even know why they're here?”

 

“Nope, not a clue!” Thomas said, his tone almost happy. Joan giggled and leaned back in the chair. “Might have to do with some kind of childhood friend thing, because I did have a childhood imaginary friend named Roman who was a prince.”

 

“No way.” Joan said. Thomas nodded. “That's so weird. Some kind of magical shit, right there. Fucking Disney.” They muttered, making Thomas laugh. “But where did the others come from?”

 

“I guess Roman made a comeback and created them or something.” Thomas shrugged. “Not sure, but either way I think roman is related to my childhood imaginary friend.”

 

“God, can my imaginary dragon from when I was younger come back?” Joan asked, making Thomas laugh. “Hey, I forgot what time visitation hours end. I was planning on visiting Tayln before they ended.” 

 

“Uh, they end around six I think?” Thomas said, picking his phone up off the table. “It's only twelve, so we have time.” He said, setting it back down on the table and taking a bite of his food.

 

“Let's hope they don't kick me out early like last time.” They muttered. “So, gonna be released in about a week. What's the first thing you wanna do once you're out?”

 

“God, I want to just, like, take a long shower. Hospital showers suck.” Thomas said, rolling his eyes. “Remember the vine I had to get in the shower shirtless with you?”

 

“That was probably the weirdest vine we made together.” Joan said. “I'm not gonna help you shower once you're out of here, just so you know.” 

 

“I wouldn't ask you to do that.” Thomas clarified. “I also want a meal that isn't just...hospital food. It's really not that good, like who puts tomatoes and peppers in eggs?”

 

“I'm sorry, they did what now.” Joan asked, his question more of a statement as he blinked a few times.

 

“They did, I'm dead serious.” Thomas said, smiling. “It was horrible, I just took a mouthful of eggs and just tasted tomato, it was awful.” He said, shuddering for the added comedic effect. Joan chuckled and rolled their eyes. “So yeah, we should all go out to eat or something once both Tayln and I are fully healed up and off painkillers.”

 

“That would be nice.” Joan nodded. “I mean, Talyn can only really have softer foods for a while. It's gotta suck.”  They shrugged.

 

“I mean, some soft foods are good.” Thomas tried. “But it must get tiring after a while, right?” He asked. “I mean, jello can only be so good.”

 

“Yeah.” Joan said, looking off to the side. There was a long moment of silence before they spoke up again. “I’m guessing we're gonna have a good ass video idea after this.” They joked. Thomas made a ‘pft’ noise and scoffed. “Come on, we really will. More dilemmas, more arguments, more video ideas.”

 

“Not necessarily a good thing when all the four people who follow you around sometimes are fighting all the time.” Thomas muttered. “But yeah, we will totally have a good video idea.” He agreed.

 

“So, you still plan to dye your hair purple?” Joan asked, tilting their head a bit. Thomas nodded. “We can either do it professionally or do it ourselves. Which do you prefer?” They asked.

 

“I would like to have fun and do it on our own. Plus, Talyn is very good at dying hair, so that would be nice.” Thomas said. “I just hope we can do it soon. Doctors say the painkillers they prescribed will make me very loopy.” He chuckled. “Make a good video update with that.”

 

“Oh hell yeah, blackmail material.” Joan whispered. Thomas laughed. “Did we tell you about the gifts people are getting you? Your P.O. box is gonna be totally full.”  They assured.

 

“Did Jon get me anything?” Thomas asked.

 

“Oh, he totally did, but he wants to give it to you in person. Plus, he's expecting a hug from you.” Joan explained. Thomas smiled and his face blushed somewhat. “Funny how you ask about him specifically.” Joan resting their chin on their hands, leaning forward a bit. Thomas pushed them by the shoulder, telling them to shut up. Joan laughed. “Come on, everyone knows about your crush on him.” Joan said.

 

“Shut up!” Thomas exclaimed. “We're just friends!”

 

“For now, maybe.” Joan teased.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm electric and this is my first time posting something about video blogging rpf so be gentle alright?


End file.
